Mega Man Star ForcEXE
by Arrow Guy
Summary: A Mega Man EXE and Mega Man Star Force crossover. Lan gets frozen for 200 years, and when he emerges, he meets Geo and Omega Xis. Please read & review. Rated T for safety, there's really nothing controversial in this story.
1. Chapter 1: Frozen In Time

**Mega Man Star ForcEXE **

**A story about Lan from Mega Man EXE. In it, he gets frozen in time for 200 years. What will happen? (It's a cross-over of Mega Man EXE and Star Force, as the title suggests.) **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Frozen In Time**

"Gee, Lan. You sure look cold. Maybe you should've worn more clothes?" commented the program that lived in Lan's PET.

Mega Man's words were accurate. Lan was shuddering out of sheer coldness, as he was unexpectedly called for a mission regarding yet another one of so many villains that Lan was only too willing to thwart. He was clad in his usual attire, a white shirt and orange jacket, black shorts, shoes, and his favorite blue bandana, nothing more. This outfit of course was not suited to protect from the biting cold of the northern regions.

Lan responded with, "Don't worry about me, Mega Man. Just hang tight so that we can deal with the villains."

But there was reason to worry. What appeared to be the remains of a dry river was actually a river dammed with solid ice that stopped the water to a halt. It was a wide, deep river, one that a person could drown in if there was any water present. With all of the water pressure that was applied to the ice, it was due to give way any time now. And that time was when Lan was walking across it.

The ice-cold water burst forth, prompting Mega Man to exclaim, "Lan! Don't get submerged by that water! If you do, you'll freeze over!!"

But Lan was transfixed out of fear by the liquid that was surging in his direction. He wanted to move, but could not. It was too late. He was completely sunken under the wintry water, which quickly froze due to the chilling, incessant winds.

"This doesn't look good. I'd better alert somebody right away!" Mega Man said to himself, as he desperately contacted whoever came first into his mind.

Not before long after…

Dr. Hikari, Mayl, Dex, and everyone else made it to the site of the ice river, where Lan stood motionless. Everyone was silent, but were struck with shock.

Mega Man was able to ask them through the frozen water, "Guys! It's terrible! What should I do?"

Dr. Hikari replied, "There's nothing much we can do. But despair not, for Lan is still alive, only in suspended animation. If we can get him defrosted, he will be able to get back on his feet. But I don't think that there would be any way for us to thaw him out. You'll just have to wait until the climate changes, which will take a very long time, if you want to hear from Lan again."

Mega Man proceeded with, "I'll wait 100, even 200 years if I have to! I'll stay by Lan's side as long as I have to!"

With that, Dr. Hikari wistfully bid goodbye to Lan and Mega Man, and departed along with the others. From then on, over the next few weeks, Lan's name slowly ceased to be mentioned around ACDC Town, and many other places.

Months passed. Mega Man was still waiting patiently, detecting no change in the weather. As more months, then subsequently years passed, the climate was gradually increasing in temperature, although even less than marginally. About 50 years had passed, but the ice had not even started to melt. To say that Mega Man was growing a little anxious was an understatement. He had spent nearly all of his time watching Lan, sleeping in his icy prison.

As time progressed, the dependency of networking has substantially lessened, with the world being networked with electromagnetic waves. The cyber world, as well as Navis, did continue to exist, though it was not nearly as necessary as it used to be. Satellites were used to administrate the radio waves of the world.

**(This is the transition from EXE to Star Force.)**

200 years have passed since Lan's fateful encounter with the sub-zero river. The small landmass that it occupied had long since been slowly drifting towards a warmer area of the earth, soon nearing the town of Echo Ridge.


	2. Chapter 2: A Star Is Reborn

And now to place Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis, from Mega Man Star Force, into the story!

**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Star Is Reborn**

The town of Echo Ridge was also home to another young man, one who lost his father to an accident that happened in space. That incident devastated the kid's mind, and he could not help but undergo a long state of depression. He loved his father, and then he was gone. Unable to come to terms with this loss, not a day went by that he thought, "What did I ever do to deserve something terrible like this?"

He then went out one day to sulk on a tower; one that he had regularly came to. To his surprise he met a strange-looking alien, who was called Omega-Xis, who had taken residence in a device that the kid wore on his arm.

"So, where did you come from?" asked the kid.

Omega-Xis answered with, "Do you have to know? Oh, fine. I come from the planet FM, and all of a sudden there's this man who wants to talk to me. His name, I think, was… Kelvin? Yeah, definitely Kelvin. Anyway—"

"Kelvin?! Th-that's my father! What happened next?!" the kid hastily said.

Regretting having imparted that information, Omega-Xis sought for a diversion, quickly happening upon saying, "Geo?! What the heck?! Stop mumbling! I can't hear what you're saying!"

Flustered, Geo then replied, "Mumbling? I'm not mumbling. I'm—"

"There you go! You're mumbling again! I refuse to talk to someone who insists on mumbling!"

"What? You're crazy. I'm just… Oh, forget it." Geo said as he got off Omega-Xis's case.

Since Omega-Xis would not talk, Geo occupied himself by scanning the large view available to him. To his surprise, he spotted something rather unusual. It appeared to be a mass of land that had a large amount of ice that was melting.

Out of curiosity, Geo then made his way over to what he had seen from atop the building. Geo was thankful that there was almost no sea in between the island and the town, or he would have trouble in trying to approach it. Omega-Xis naturally followed. If anyone were to ask him why, he would not reply.

It was then that Geo's brown eyes met those of the frozen body. He thought, "Is this really a person? How long has he been trapped in this ice?"

Then he had an idea. He dug into one of his pockets, and from it, produced a card displaying what appeared to be a Navi.

"Heat Man." he said to himself. **(Yeah, I know that there's no such Navi Card in the game, but it seemed to fit.)**

He then placed it inside the device on his arm. The area around the frozen pool soon experienced a large increase of temperature, causing water to replace the ice. The effects of the card soon ended, and no ice remained, the river holding only water, although most of it was parched by the high temperature.

Geo anxiously studied the boy's face with great attention, hoping to find any signs of life in him. It took a while, but the boy managed to take a couple of slow blinks, exhibiting his sentience.

Geo slowly said to the boy, now fully conscious, "Uhhh… hi."

A few seconds ticked by.

The boy responded with, "Man, do I need to use the bathroom badly!"

As he ran to find a bathroom, a nearby voice, coming from a device worn by the boy, said to himself, "200 years, and Lan hasn't changed a bit. Oh well, it can't be helped…"

Lan had almost forgotten to thank Geo for thawing him out. He had no solid proof that he was responsible, but it was as close a theory as he could muster.

He went up to Geo, but before he could speak, he took in Geo's attire. A red jacket, fingerless gloves, blue pants, a belt with a couple of pouches, red shoes, a pendant, and a pair of green glasses that he sported on the top of his head.

Meanwhile, Geo was doing the same to Lan, who of course was wearing what he had worn two centuries ago, but his clothes were rather damp.

Both could not say that the other was wearing typical attire.

Then Geo made the first move by saying in a friendly way, "Hello. My name is Geo Stelar."

Lan returned the favor. "Hi. I'm Lan Hikari. Hmm... I've never seen you around ACDC Town before..."

Geo looked confused. "ACDC Town? This is Echo Ridge!"

Worry began to instill into Lan. "Ooooghhh... This is starting to get creepy..."

(What will become of Lan? Stand by for the next chapters. Ooh, maybe I'll throw some EXE characters into 220X somehow... Or maybe not? Who knows?)


End file.
